About a girl
by poisoned-love
Summary: Aki is a redemption seeking nutcase and sod's law dictates that ALL redemption seeking nutcases team up with a homicidal priest, a 500 yr old kid, a pink haired pervert, a freak that wont stop smiling and go have themselves an adventure.
1. Default Chapter

ABOUT A GIRL

Chapter 1 – Describing Aki

Describing Aki was a task best left to the professionals, because anyone else would have taken one look at her pretty China doll face and would have pretty much stopped there because it was so darn cute and no girl with a China doll face as pretty and cute as hers could possibly have any emotional depth, why should she? After all she was pretty.

She was pretty I say? Well yes but then again **everyone** important in the land of Saiyuki was, it was a fact that was to be gratefully accepted by legions of fan girls around the world. However, shallow meager stereotypes aside Aki was not your usual run of the mill beauty, for starters, height wise she barely grazed 5 feet making her 4 inches shorter than the shortest member of the Sanzo-Ikouu (Goku) and if this wasn't bad enough she was petite.

Mind you, I'm not talking hobbit petite, I'm talking, Oh look at me with my meek, submissive feminine pettiness, Now this alone would have sent most amateurs of on the road of misjudgment because there was really nothing about her (save for her appearance) that even hinted of her being meek or submissive. She was a fighter and not just because she could fight (although she was very good at that too) it was because apart from looking like a helpless meek China doll who looked like she was capable of tripping over her own shoe laces (a hard task to accomplish since she wore slippers) she also had one of the nastiest most explosive tempers known to man and let me just tell you when she wanted to (meaning when she was pissed off enough) she could put Mt. Vesuvius to shame, Now here was the **real** question. Would **you** willingly stay in the path of a 1000 degreed flow of molten lava capable of burning off your flesh to the bone in less than 3.5 seconds flat? I didn't think so.

However lucky for you (if in fact you like dieing in agonizing pain) Aki also possessed a high tolerance for all things annoying and an iron clad will to only hurt when she needed to, people would have called this fighting temptation, her former associates (more about them later) would have called it being annoyingly stubborn which once again she held the world record for. It wasn't as if she tried to be stubborn she just was and it didn't matter how long you would try to cajole or maim something out of her if she had certain views about it she would keep those views and further more she would probably end up hammering said views mercilessly (with or with out a real hammer) in to you.

Now I know what your thinking, what a bitch right? Well I haven't actually been very fair. You see although she did have a fiery temper and she was incredibly stubborn she had one redeeming quality that made up for all her other pissing off qualities. She was in fact an almost pathetically kind person whose compassionate nature (as much as she tried to hide it) could simply not tolerate injustice of any kind even when she knew (at least her head sort of knew) that fighting said injustices was going to get her into trouble, of which it did, many, many , many times.

It seemed that the girl really did not care about tiny little things such as consequences, or pain or death as she continued to prove by recklessly endangering her life any chance that she got and all for the sake of others (This in itself was enough to check her in to the freak motel). Now any half-assed psychologist could have diagnosed her with swift precision as being a compulsive redemption seeker because as cynical as it sounded people who had clear consciences (of which she didn't) simply did not go around fighting on the behalf of people who they hardly knew (of which she did) and why shouldn't she? She had much to atone for but we'll get to that later.

I bet you want to know what she looks like, right? Well let's see, her doll like face was round with high cheek bones a cute slightly turned up button nose and small full rosebud lips. Her skin was a flawless ivory white and contrasted perfectly with her black hair but the one feature that bewitched people the most were her eyes. They were impossibly big and sea- green.

Cat eyes that stared out at the world defiantly through long dark lashes, they were the only evidence of how un-doll like she actually was because they gazed out with an unnatural brightness that could only be explained through blood, demon blood.

This actually explained a great deal on the whole because no **human** girl her height with her build could possibly take out a whole band of Youkaii by herself or leap from roofs and land as agile as any cat would no matter how good a fighter they were.

She took pride in her ass-kicking, it gave her a warm feeling to know that if she wanted to she could send a 200 pound guy flying through a wall with a mere kick but at the same time she would gladly have given it all up if she could have one night of decent sleep. Hell! She'd gladly turn in to the meek submissive little doll people thought her to be if she thought it would get rid of the agonizing, gut wrenching guilt that threatened to over-power her while she wondered around at night trying to fight her insomnia.

Playing her flute helped, the sounds calmed her, people liked it too especially children, she had always been gifted with it and the feel of the old familiar wood beneath her long fingers gave her some measure of comfort no matter how insignificant it was she'd grasp on to it and pretend for just a little while that she wasn't there, she wasn't anything, just nothing. She did not wish the burden of finding peace in nothingness on anyone it was just too pathetic but there she would be playing her flute her eyes closed completely absorbed into the song and grateful for every passing second.

Then of course there were times nothing could help, nothing could drown out the screams of her past, her own and of others. She would fight it being the stubborn person she was she'd hold her hands over her ears pressing so hard that she thought she would smash her own skull in which would get her wondering if it wasn't preferable to the nightly hell she was put through, at around this time she would normally find solace in a bottle finding it necessary to Anesthetize herself for the onslaught of her own emotions as she wept/ screamed inconsolably and drank herself in to oblivion.

But that was the night and in the morning after she took a shower, had a drag of nicotine and a cup of coffee, she was ready to deal again, ready to help people and to make up for the pain she caused, ready to try to build her life back up, never allowing herself to give in to the idea that the blood on her hands could never be washed away and that she should just give the fuck up and go bury herself in a hole somewhere.

No that definitely could not be used to describe Aki.


	2. Sanzo's plight

Chapter 2 Sanzo's Plight

"YOU WANT ME TO **WHAT**?"

Sanzo's hands banged hard on the table as he rose to his full height to glare viscously at the Goddess of Mercy, who at this point in time was sitting at the opposite end of the table, fixing an amused gaze on her nephew's reincarnated form.

"You heard" she said her lips twisting into a grin.

The fact that she was enjoying taunting him nearly gave Sanzo a brain hemorrhage, he continued to stare daggers at her as the "anger" lines on his forehead began to make their auspicious appearance.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku who were sitting to the left side of both of them just continued to stare as they new the anger lines on Sanzo's forehead could not be a good thing.

They watched as the monk took a deep breath trying his hardest to regain his lost composure and calmly sat down, after a long silence he spoke.

"I wont", he said calmly as if refusing to iron a shirt.

"You will" the Goddess of Mercy said almost at once in a tone that she knew would piss Sanzo off.

"I SAID I WON'T YOU OLD HAG!"

He shrieked back, getting up so fast that his chair fell crashing to the ground with the loudest of bangs.

By now Gojyo and Goku were getting really scared, pissing Sanzo of like this was never a good thing and he tended to take retribution out on the people who were the closest to him and at the moment it happened to be them,.

"Sit down Sanzo" The goddess of Mercy commanded, her hand calmly gesturing him to sit down.

"Go to hell, you pathetic miserable old Bit-"

"I SAID SIT DOWN SANZO!"

Her voice boomed matching Sanzo's in outraged anger. It was fun for the first three minuets but now he was becoming disrespectful and she had better things to do than argue with the Jerk-wad she knew her nephew to be

"NO!" Sanzo said stubbornly "Not until you-"

"SIT DOWN BOY!" She roared, this time getting up herself and grasping the table, her eyes burning into him.

"OR YOU'LL GET SUCH A SLAP!!!" She warned, raising her hand ready to strike if he didn't sit down that instant

All three of Sanzo's companions breathed a sigh of relief as the monk indeed sat down, crossing his arms over his chest as he muttered audibly about menopausal celestials.

"Now..." Konzeon said ignoring him as she sat back in her chair.

"You'll meet the girl in the next town, She wont be hard to find she has a -"

"Just give me one reason why I should do anything you say-" Sanzo interrupted rudely.

_(Goddess of Mercy, my Ass...) _thought Sanzo angrily _(More like Goddess of Sadistic torture)._

Konzeon just glared as she rubbed her temples, dealing with Sanzo always gave her a headache.

"Are you done being pathetic?" she asked, sarcastically.

"I don't know, are you done being such a **COW!!**" He retorted, emphasizing the word cow.

Once again the three companions inhaled their breaths, what ever said and done Sanzo really had balls to call the goddess of mercy a Cow, there was admiration in the air but mostly it was just Gojyo and Goku cowering in fear and Hakkai looking really worried as he tried to calm Hakuryuu who was trying to duck underneath the table..

All three turned their eyes to gaze at Konzeon who just stared at Sanzo evenly and then just burst out laughing, making Sanzo's eyes widen.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked finally getting thoroughly pissed off again.

"Oh… (snort), nothing its just (guffaw), you look so cute when you're pissed" she said wiping a tear away as she tried her best to stop laughing.

Eyes immediately darted to Sanzo, who was turning purple in his angered frustration; they could tell that he was itching to shoot her.

"Now seriously Sanzo, the girl has a tattoo of a green dragon on her back, its wings are spread like this". She said demonstrating by flinging her arms like out into the air.

Sanzo just stared at her, was she on drugs? was that it, was that why she was so damn weird? One Minuit she was threatening to slap him, then she was laughing at him now she was demonstrating the wing positions of tattooed dragons, clearly something was not right here.

"Hey cool a tattoo huh? Is she hot?" Gojyo suddenly piped up forgetting his fear in the wake of his ever present horniness.

"Ursai Ero Kappa!!" Shouted Sanzo as he took his growing frustration out on Gojyo in the form of two sharp whacks with his trusty fan of doom.

"What man?" he asked holding his head and fixing an angry glare on Sanzo.

"All I asked was if she was Ho-"

(Whack!) Went the fan as it made contact with the redhead's head making him duck and join Hakuryuu underneath the table.

Silence remained supreme for a grand total of 15 seconds before Goku very unwisely (being the bottomless pit that he was) asked if the girl knew how to cook. Five whacks later he joined Hakuryuu and Gojyo underneath the table rubbing his head in pain.

Konzeon shook her head as she got up, this was going to be fun she could tell, as it was, things were getting far too boring hopefully the new arrival would do some good, like antagonize Sanzo,oh that would be hilarious to watch she thought smiling to herself .

"Well good luck boys" she said turning to them and waving, before locking eyes with Sanzo.

"Happy Hunting" she said and winked before disappearing completely into nothing.

Sanzo lit himself a cigarette, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs before exhaling.

_(Damn the Bitch was annoying)_ he thought as he turned to his companions who one by one began emerging from underneath the table.

He glared at them fiercely for a minute before losing himself in thought.

_(I doubt this could get much worse) _he thought as he stubbed his cigarette out.

"Ikouzou" he said as he began walking out of the room...


	3. Whack goes the fan

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Whack goes the fan

Aki watched the nervy looking (but pretty always pretty) girl opposite her with fascination. When the girl (who said her name was Jumi) had offered to buy her a drink her initial impression was that the woman was hitting on her but something about the way her eyes shifted uneasily quickly made her change her mind.

So there they were and four shots of tequila later Jumi seemed a little more willing (if a little drunk) to confess what was on her mind.

"I suppose you want to know what this is all about eh?" said Jumi as she signaled the waiter for another shot.

Aki Shrugged non-commitedly.

"I'm just enjoying my drink…but yeah" She said as she took a sip of her rum.

"The thought crossed my mind".

Jumi smiled, taking a rather timid glance back at Aki.

"Its just that, Well, is…is it true…what they say about you?" she stuttered the last part, her words coming out in nothing but a whisper as she gazed at Aki with hopeful eyes.

Aki cupped her chin in her hand, her eyes fixed amusingly on Jumi.

"And what do they say about me?"

This time Jumi did not bother to be timid with her stare.

"That you can kill demons" she blurted out.

Her eyes searching for any evidence to strengthen her belief but all she could see was a short delicate looking girl gazing calmly back at her.

_(Too calmly)_ she thought. _(And those eyes)_ They unnerved her.

She watched Aki take another sip, lifting her gaze of her to stare thoughtfully down at her drink.

"What If I can?" she said after what seemed like an eternity to Jumi.

"Then you can help me" her voice was louder now, the usual effects of alcohol and desperation.

Just then the waiter chose to turn up with Jumi's drink eyeing her suspiciously due to her audible outburst.

"Thank you" she said preferring to look anywhere else but in the waiter's general direction.

The waiter nodded then raised an enquiring eyebrow at Aki who waved him off with a flip of her hand.

"You can help me?" She said again making the statement into a question.

The pleading in her voice made Aki twitch which she covered by reaching absently for her cigarette packet. She had never been good at dealing with emotion no matter how much she was exposed to it.

"Maybe" she said as she lit herself a cigarette then pushed the pack towards Jumi.

"Now…talk to me" she said as she exhaled the smoke into twirls of grey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally" Goku said as he hopped out of the Jeep to stretch.

"You said it" replied Gojyo, these rides were killer on his legs and the monkey did not help matters with his constant whining.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry" whined the monkey, repeating the very same thing he had been whining about for the past four hours.

"Quiet Saru" shot back Sanzo in that DON'T PISS ME OFF tone of his as he lit a cigarette, wishing desperately that Goku would just shut the fuck up for two goddamn minutes.

"Now, Goku be patient" said Hakkai soothingly as he petted a very tired looking Hakuryuu who had just transformed back in to his old dragon self.

"All we have to do is find a place to stay and then you can eat as much as you want"

Gojyo snorted.

"There's not enough food in the entire world to satisfy that monkey"

Goku was on him like a fat kid on candy.

"Shut the hell you horny cockroach"

"Make me you bottomless pit of a Sar-"

BANG! Went Sanzo's gun in their general direction making them both cower behind Hakkai whose gigantic sweat drop could be seen from miles away.

"Let's go there" he said his voice becoming slightly high pitched as he pointed to the first random inn he could see.

And so they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's the story" said Jumi tearfully as she inhaled the smoke from her third cigarette.

Aki had listened in silence, her eyes not betraying the anger that was burning her up that very moment. For a second she had wondered why. Jumi's story was nothing new to her; she had heard every version known to man and then some. Youkaii sees girl, Youkaii wants girl. That was about it. Except in this version Jumi was the girl and the Youkaii (who was in fact a Youkaii) was also the leader of a whole band of Youkaii.

A whole band of Youkaii who would mercilessly tear Jumi's entire family (Mom, Dad, two brothers and three sisters) into shreds if she dare not comply with the leader's vulgar demands. To make it more interesting this Youkaii liked to play games, his favorite, poker. Which was the mother of all coincidences because Jumi's family owned a gambling parlor/Bar/raveClub(A/N if you can imagine a dragon turning into a jeep then this really shouldn't be such a stretch for you) and if that wasn't interesting enough for you thrill seekers he had decided to make a little bet.

One hand of poker, the winner gets Jumi, the club and everyone in it.

While marveling at the fairness of it all Aki was busy constructing a plan. She couldn't fight them in the club there were too many people (she was not good at hostage situations). She would have to lure them out, but how?

_(Hmmn…if the Youkaii was to say lose his perverted little game, he would most definitely be pissed…he would probably try take revenge on the Idiot __who got in the way of his usual raping and plundering…hmm he might even follow the _Idiot_ out of the club… where the Idiot could turn around AND KICK HIS UGLY ASS ALL THE WAY TO HELL!)_

WHACK!!!

She was brought back to reality by a sound similar to what an elephant might sound like if it hit the earth's atmosphere at ten billion miles per hour.

She turned around to watch a golden eyed boy being beaten to death by a Blond monk.

(_A Monk? who smoked?) _She thought eyeing the cigarette that drooped from his tightened lips.

She shook her head. _(What's the world coming to?)_ and with that she turned her attention back to Jumi, who seemed transfixed with the odd spectacle, along with about a dozen other people who were eating in the inn she was staying at.

"Jumi?" she said trying to get her attention.

"huh?" Jumi she said as she turned to Aki but kept her eyes glued to

the fan wielding monk and what seemed like the world's strongest kid.

"Who's playing for you?"

"My fiancée" she said before wincing at what Aki could only guess to be a champion hit.

"Tell him to stay at home"

That got her attention.

"Wha- Why?" she asked her eyes turning back to Aki in confused surprise.

"You just found yourself a new player"

"Who?"

"Me"

"You!" she said trying to hide her disbelief.

"Yup"

She looked at Aki nervously.

"Are you any good?"

Aki smiled.

"No but I'm one hell of a cheater".


	4. Of flying water demons and rum drinking ...

Chapter 4 Of flying Water monsters and rum drinking doll girls

After the most unbecoming ass-kicking of the century Sanzo grabbed Goku by the scruff of his neck and shoved him roughly towards the reception desk where Hakkai was at that moment registering them.

He looked sympathetically at Goku who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Goku are you ok?" he asked genuinely worried.

"So…hungry" said the poor little monkey as he crashed to the floor in a starving induced daze.

Naturally this provoked Gojyo to fall over laughing and Sanzo to start loading his gun.

Until that point in time dear readers this story would have been considered at the very most predictable even (dare I say it) believable but brace yourself because from this point on it's going to be a bumpy ride!

Later on a pondering Sanzo would imagine his hag of an aunt to be the evil mastermind behind the following incidents but at that point in time he really had no idea the chain reaction his violent actions would bring about, while a cackling Konzeon would fall of her throne in a laughing induced seizure.

Confused enough? Ok then, read on.

It all started out normal. Gojyo took one look at the hot inn keeper's daughter and literally zoomed over to grope her. Unfortunately for him Sanzo intercepted his horny vibes and sent him flying with a kick. Oh yeah he sent him flying alright, he sent him flying (and crashing) right in to a five foot China doll looking girl who at that very moment was passing them on her way up to her room with a bottle of rum ready to plot the destruction of a certain perverted poker loving Youkaii gang leader.

Gojyo knew something wasn't entirely right, when he realized his plummet to the ground didn't lead to him having a concussion. He sat up to watch Sanzo and Hakkai (Goku was still unconscious) stare at him. Hakkai's mouth was imitating the letter O and Sanzo's eyes looked all panicky, for a moment Gojyo actually thought he saw guilt in the monk's violet eyes but then waved it off as a figment of his imagination.

_(A world full of demons, Maybe. Sanzo having a conscious? Yeah right!) _

Silence. They continued to stare. Now Gojyo liked attention as much as the next guy but his friend's concern was getting kind off creepy. It was at this point a feminine groan could be heard from beneath him.

He turned to lock gazes with a very confused (yet gorgeous) pair of green eyes. Now being the clever guy that he was it didn't take him too long to workout that those pretty green eyes belonged to an even prettier looking owner .Who currently looked like she was ready to strangle him.

And what clever outstanding piece of poetry did our Casa Nova come up with to sweep the uber hot cutie he was currently straddling of her dainty little feet.

"WHOA!" he said in a tone that implied so much **more.**

"Are you alright miss?" asked Hakkai ending Gojyo's reign of insanity by shoving said water monster off the doll girl and sending him flying (again) into the nearest wall.

Aki blinked. Her nervous twitch going in to over-drive. What the hell just happened? One minuit she was taking a swig from her bottle the next minute she was being used as a cushion by some pink haired bozo.

Whack! went Sanzo's fan as it clobbered said bozo on the head.

"Idiot!" went a familiar voice "Can't you even fall down properly"

Aki turned her gaze from the smiling man next to her to watch the monk she had seen before bludgeon the dude who had just sat on her.

_(Where's the boy?) _she wondered absentmindedly until she spied what she guessed to be his corpse not very far from where she herself lay.

She got up gingerly while rubbing her lower back which had taken most of the impact of a 6 ft. freak falling on her.

_(God I need a drink) _she thought, looking around for her bottle.

"Are you looking for this?" said the smiling guy holding it up towards her.

she noticed that half of the rum was missing when she suddenly realized how sticky and wet she felt.

_(Oh… perfect, just fucking perfect)_

She groaned inwardly as she clutched her soaked shirt before turning to stare at smiley guy who was idly stroking his weird chicken thingy.

"Oh dear" he said laughing nervously as he stared point blank at her chest.

She narrowed her eyes.

"So...You think its funny do you?" she said fixing the creep with a death stare.

He stopped smiling.

"Huh?" he said.His eyes becoming impossibly wide.

"You think it's funny when girls are assaulted by strange perverts and get soaked in alcohol"

"NO, not at all it's just-"

"Give me that!" she said interrupting him as she grabbed her bottle back, taking a hefty swig and pouring it's entire content down her throat.

With that outstanding performance she tossed the bottle over her shoulder hitting Gojyo in the face and sending him down for the count

She turned to leave.

"Assholes" she muttered loudly as she started up the stairs, around the corner and out of the Sanzo –Ikkou's lives forever (or so she thought).

And so dear friends we come to the conclusion of Aki's first meeting with the Sanzo group for the record only **TWO **people were harmed in the production of it which was pretty good for Aki.


End file.
